Daejae - Go Hard
by Daejae24
Summary: Salahkan Yoo Youngjae yang terlalu banyak bertanya, salahkan Yoo Youngjae yang mengganggu waktu senggang Daehyun, salahkan Yoo Youngjae yang datang tengah malam dengan cuaca yang gerimis. BxB Daejae gak suka tinggal close! under 18th DONT' READ! It's Daejae Fanfiction/Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/AnniJung/


**Go Hard**

**Summary :**

Salahkan Yoo Youngjae yang terlalu banyak bertanya, salahkan Yoo Youngjae yang mengganggu waktu senggang Daehyun, salahkan Yoo Youngjae yang datang tengah malam dengan cuaca yang gerimis.

BxB Daejae gak suka tinggal close! under 18th DONT' READ!

It's Daejae Fanfiction/Daejae/Jung Daehyun/Yoo Youngjae/BAP/YAOI/SAM/AnniJung/

**Cast:**

Yoo Youngjae

Jung Daehyun

**Oneshoot**

**M**

**/Romance/Smut/**

**Author :**

Anni Jung

-Jika ada kesamaan jalannya cerita, mungkin itu hanyalah kebetulan semata(?)-

**Typo mungkin bertebaran,,,**

**Cerita ini hanya milik saya!**** Tapi B.A.P dan Daejae belum jadi milik saya(?) /Plakk/ XD wkwkwkkkk,.**

You Happy, I'm Happy too(?)

.

_**Daejae**_

.

Happy Reading….

Cuaca begitu buruk akhir-akhir ini, hujan selalu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat menurut Youngjae, membuat pemuda manis itu terus menggerutu tidak jelas sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju apartement sang sahabat dengan tujuan untuk menginap.

Pemuda manis bersurai cokelat terang itu terlalu malas pulang kerumah mengingat jarak yang sangat jauh dan malam semakin larut membuatnya enggan untuk sekedar berjalan menuju halte yang berjarak 2 meter dari tempatnya menimba ilmu di Universitas Seoul.

.

Clek

Youngjae berhasil membobol pintu apartemen sahabatnya dengan mudah, mengingat ia sudah hafal luar dalam tabiat sang sahabat.

Tanpa permisi Youngjae langsung merangsek masuk dan melepas coat hitamnya yang sudah basah akan air hujan dari beberapa menit yang lalu, menyisahkan kaos putih tipis V neck yang kebesaran dan celana jeans denim yang masih membungkus kaki jenjangnya.

Hazel indahnya bergerak lincah menyusuri setiap sudut apartement milik seorang Jung Daehyun sahabat sekaligus seniornya di sekolah. Tapi... Kenapa sepi sekali? Biasanya pemuda berkulit tan itu masih sibuk menonton tv. Youngjae mengecek arlojinya pukul 22.00 sangat mustahil bagi Daehyun untuk tidur.

"Jung Daehyun Bodohhhh kau dimana?" teriak Youngjae membuat suaranya menggema diseluruh penjuru ruangan, pemuda manis itu dengan langkah mantapnya menuju dapur sembari menyisir surai cokelat nya yang cukup basah.

"Ughhh sialan kau Yoo." desis Daehyun saat Youngjae tiba-tiba berada dibelakangnya, ternyata pemuda berbibir penuh itu tengah mengambil segelas air minum mineral.

"Aku ingin menumpang."

"Terserah." Daehyun berjalan mendahului Youngjae menuju kamarnya, hazel Youngjae menatap aneh kearah Daehyun lebih tepatnya cara jalan Daehyun yang cukup aneh menurutnya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir Youngjae mengikuti Daehyun menuju kamar pemuda tampan itu yang bisa dibilang besar dan mewah. Orangtuanya kaya raya dan dia anak tunggal kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Youngjae langsung membuka daun pintu berwarna silver itu dan yahhhh sudah di bilangkan Youngjae sangat paham akan tabiat Daehyun, dia tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan kegiatan Daehyun yang Errr, sebenarnya Youngjae sudah menegurnya beberapa kali agar pemuda tampan itu tidak menonton film blue atau dia akan melapor pada tuan Jung, tapi Youngjae merasa tengah menasehati sebuah batu, pemuda tampan itu tetap melakukan kegiatan laknat itu yang membuat Youngjae jengah sendiri.

"Kau sudah pernah melakukannya?"

"Huh?" Daehyun menoleh cepat kearah Youngjae, dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau menonton itu setiap hari? Apa kau pernah mempraktekkannya?" sangsi Youngaje.

"Belum." jawab Daehyun dengan suara parau, jujur Daehyun sedang gelisah karena sesuatu yang terasa sesak dibawah sana, darahnya terus berdesir tidak karuan saat adegan dewasa memenuhi layar laptop nya.

"Miris sekali, sepertinya kau tidak ada tempat pelampiasan Tuan Jung." ejek Youngjae pemuda manis itu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Daehyun masih dengan baju yang sedikit basah.

"Demi Tuhan Yoo Youngjae Bajumu-" protes Daehyun terhenti saat hazel nya menangkap lekukkan tubuh Youngjae dari balik kaos tipis itu.

"Shit!" umpatnya dalam hati.

"Aku juga belum." celetuk Youngjae dengan mata terpejam, kali ini atensi Daehyun teralihkan sepenuhnya pada sang sahabat mengabaikan setiap desahan yang keluar dari laptopnya.

"Terkadang aku juga penasaran." Youngjae membuka matanya dan mendapati Daehyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Kau penasaran?" tanya Daehyun, pemuda tan itu tiba-tiba menutup laptop nya. Youngjae bangun dari acara berbaringnya dan duduk tepat dihadapan Daehyun.

"Ehmm sedikit mungkin." jawab Youngjae enteng. Hazel indahnya menelisik setiap gurat senyum yang Daehyun ciptakan. Shit! Dia tetap tampan walaupun hanya mengenakan kaos hitam polos dan celana pendek biasa.

"Mau mencoba? Kita bisa berhenti jika kau tidak nyaman."

"Maksudmu?" Youngjae menatap Daehyun bingung, hazelnya mengerjap lucu.

"Begini kau dan aku sama-sama penasaran, jadi bukankah tidak masalah jika kita sedikit bermain? Kita bisa berhenti jika kau tidak nyaman."

"Eummm." Youngjae mengigit bibir bawahnya tampak ragu, tapi tidak lama pemuda manis itu mengangguk mantap. Daehyun tersenyum simpul dan mendekat lalu meraih tangan Youngjae.

"Kita mulai, bilang kalau kau tidak nyaman." suara rendah Daehyun berhasil membuat Youngjae hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

"Ini geli." celetuk Youngjae saat jemari Daehyun menelusuri lengannya hingga perpotongan leher jenjangnya.

Tangan Daehyun tidak berhenti disitu, tangan itu turun ke paha Youngjae yang masih terbalut celana jeans yang sedikit basah, mengusap paha itu lembut dan sedikit intens.

"Dae..." Youngjae meremas seprai kamar Daehyun saat sensasi aneh yang mulai menggelitik perutnya.

"Ughhh." Youngjae menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan lenguhan laknat yang bisa keluar kapan saja saat Daehyun masih sibuk menjamahi setiap inci permukaan kulitnya.

"Lanjut atau?" Daehyun menatap Youngjae yang saat ini tengah memejamkan matanya. Pemuda manis itu menggeleng pelan.

"Bahkan ini baru permulaan, aku tidak selemah itu." desis Youngjae dengan suara tertahan.

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal sayang." Daehyun menyeringai tipis.

"Cepat atau aku akan berubah pikiran."

"Ok Queen." Daehyun langsung meraih pinggang ramping Youngjae mearup bibir kissable Youngjae tanpa ampun namun masih terkesan lembut. Youngjae mengernyit, perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa jantungnya seakan meledak, kenapa darahnya berdesir cukup hebat hanya karena sebuah ciuman? Bukankah dia sering melakukannya bersama mantan kekasihnya dulu? Apakah dia kembali jatuh? Jatuh pada pesona seorang Jung Daehyun sahabatnya.

"Eunghhhh." Youngjae meraih tengkuk Daehyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, membiarkan Daehyun mengabsen setiap deretan giginya.

"Shhhhh Daehhh," Youngjae mulai meracau saat Tangan Daehyun bermain disekitar perut dan punggungnya.

"Bajumu basah sayang," bisik Daehyun dengan suara rendahnya dan langsung melepas kaos yang Youngjae kenakan, menampakkan kulit seputih susu.

"Akhh" Youngjae menjerit tertahan saat Daehyun membuat tanda kepemilikan nya disekitar leher jenjangnya, tidak berhenti disitu lidah Daehyun terus mengabsen setiap inci lekuk tubuh Youngjae, lidahnya begitu lihai menyapu kulit mulus Youngjae membuat pemuda manis itu terus mendesah tertahan.

"Daehhyunnhhh" Youngjae mencengkeram erat bahu Daehyun, kepalanya mendongak saat Daehyun kembali mencumbui perpotongan lehernya hingga perut, meninggalkan banyak bekas yang akan sulit menghilang dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

"Ughhh" Daehyun bergerak tak nyaman saat milik Youngjae tidak sengaja mengenai miliknya.

"Daehhhyunnnhhh"

"Ya sayanghhh"

"Berhenti."

"Huh?!" wajah merah padam Daehyun menatap Youngjae sangsi.

Youngjae langsung menyapukan lidahnya pada bahu Daehyun dan sesekali menggigitnya, membuat pemuda tampan itu terus memejamkan matanya merasakan kenikmatan sekaligus sakit di daerah selatannya. Tangan Youngjae tidak tinggal diam tanpa basa basi ia meremas kepunyaan Daehyun membuat sang empunya mendesah penuh nikmat

"Ahhhhh please honeyyyhhh" racau Daehyun saat Youngjae malah hanya mengusap kepunyaan nya yang sudah tegang dan terasa sesak di dalam sana.

"Ughhhhh, Shhhhhh" Daehyun mengeliat saat tangan Youngjae dengan mahir masuk kedalam celananya dan mengurut adik Daehyun secara teratur.

"Sayanghhhh gunakan mulutmuhhh." Youngjae langsung menurunkan celana Daehyun dan dia cukup terkejut dengan apa yang terpampang didepan matanya.

"Cepathhhh Youngjaehh." Youngjae langsung mengulum milik Daehyun meng in outkan secara teratur.

"Good babyhhhh, more fasterhhh." Youngjae mempercepat gerakannya, dan sesekali mengocok milik Daehyun, membuat pemuda tampan itu meremas buttnya yang masih terbungkus rapi.

"Stophhh." Daehyun kembali meraih bibir Youngjae, tangannya bergerak lincah menanggalkan celana Youngjae dan langsung meremas butt Youngjae yang begitu lembut dan kenyal.

"Eumhhhh Daehyunnnn akuhhh-"

"Sabar sayanghhh kita belum ke permainan inti."

"Ahhh Daehhyunnnnnhhh shhhhhh, more harddhhh."

Daehyun semakin erat meremas milik Youngjae membuat pemuda manis itu melenguhhh keras.

Daehyun tersenyum puas, hazel indahnya menatap wajah sayu Youngjae yang penuh peluh dengan bibir kissable yang bengkak.

"How sexy You are babeehhh, Ahhhhhhh, kalo tau begini aku akan sering-sering praktek denganmu." ujar Daehyun yang masih sibuk dengan junior Youngjae yang sudah menegang, membuat sang empunya mengaduh sakit karena menahannya sejak tadi.

"Eunghhhhh Berhenti berceloteh, aku benar seperti akan matihh." Youngjae menjambak surai Daehyun menyalurkan kenikmatan yang begitu luar biasa saat Daehyun mengulum dan meremas miliknya kuat-kuat.

"Daehhhyunnnnhhh."

"Sabar sayanghhh persiapkan dirimu ok."

Daehyun langsung memasukkan dua jarinya tanpa pelumas, kedalam hole Youngjae membuat pemuda manis itu merintih sekaligus mengumpat.

"Akhhh, SAKIT BODOHHH!" teriak Youngjae saat tubuhnya seperti di belah menjadi dua.

"Tahan sayang ini akan nikmat nantinya." Daehyun masih sibuk dengan hole Youngjae dan sesekali mengecupi punggung Youngjae agar simanisnya bisa lebih relax.

"Ishhhhh" desis Youngjae saat Daehyun menarik tangannya dengan paksa.

"Ok Im coming honeyhhh."

"Ahhhh, JUNG DAEHYUN KEPARAT!" butiran liquid sudah bebas menuruni pipi chubby Youngjae, sial! Youngjae tidak tahu jika akan sesakit ini.

"Tarik nafasss, relax." Daehyun mengecupi kepala Youngjae berharap sang sahabat bisa membiasakan diri.

"Move." perintah Youngjae dia harus segera mengakhiri ini jika tidak ingin tubuhnya terbelah dua.

"Ahhhhhhh kau sempithhh."

"Fasterhhhhh." Daehyun mempercepat gerakannya tangannya tidak tinggal diam, lagi-lagi Daehyun memainkan Junior Youngjae yang rasanya seperti akan meledak.

"Pleasehhhh Daehyunnnn janganhhh Ahhhhh."

"Ahhhh Jaehhhhh~" Daehyun terus menghujam titik spot Youngjae, membiarkan suara decitan ranjang dan penyatuan kulit mereka menjadi pengiring malam yang dingin kali ini.

Malam semakin larut tidak menghentikan kegiatan panas mereka, justru mereka semakin gencar untuk meluapkan kenikmatan yang mereka dapatkan.

"Daehhhhhh Ahhhhh Ku bilanghhh Jangan nn Ughhhhhh."

"Keluarkan saja sayanghahhhh."

"sakithhhh bodohhh." Youngjae memejamkan matanya erat Daehyun terus menghujam titik spotnya tanpa ampun, dan terus memainkan Juniornya bahkan bibir tebalnya juga sibuk menyapu dada bidang Youngjae .

"Euughhhhhh Akuhhhh."

"Aku bantuhhh." Daehyunengulum junior Youngjae kuat membuat pemuda manis itu semakin meracau tak karuan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." akhirnya cairan putih kental itu membasahi permukaan tangan dan wajah Daehyun sebagian berada di mulut Daehyun, pemuda tan itu langsung meraup bibir Youngjae menyalurkan sperma ke dalam mulutnya, Youngjae hampir muntah karena rasanya begitu asing tapi Daehyun terus melumat bibirnya, mau tidak mau Youngjae menelan cairan itu bulat-bulat.

"Ahhhhhhh Youngjaehhhh." Daehyun mempercepat temponya, terus menghujam titik spot Youngjae.

"More fasterhhhh aku lelahhh,"

"Sayanghahhhh." cairan kental itu keluar lagi kali ini dari Daehyun yang hampir memenuhi lubang Youngjae, kedua sahabat itu terkulai lemas akibat aktivitas panas panjang yang mereka ciptakan.

Daehyun mengecup kening Youngjae sekilas.

"Selamat malam, Aku mencintaimu sejak lama, kau tahu." bisik Daehyun dan ikut terlelap setelahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

**Anni Jung :**

Yes beres ngetik kayak dikejer babi,

Btw first 18++ harap maklum kalo gak ngefeel , hope you enjoy... 💓💓 sorry for typo. ✌✌😁😁

**SAM :**

First katanya -_-

Oke kak Anni ditunggu FF lainnya~~

Btw cek akun Wattpad SAM sama Anni yahh, Daejae09 and Anni Jung ^^

**Ahh jangan lupa Review nya yah~**

**Senang Anda menikmatinya^^**

**© SAM or Daejae24 2019 **

**See You Next Time^^ pai pai~~~**


End file.
